Fixação
by B.' Moon
Summary: Ela tinha uma eterna fixação por ele; e o ruivo... bem, talvez ele gostasse disso.


**Disclaimer: Naruto e a música não me pertencem.**

* * *

_Fixação, seus olhos no retrato  
Fixação, minha assombração  
Fixação, fantasmas no meu quarto  
Fixação, I want to be alone_

(Fixação - Kid Abelha)

* * *

**Fixação**.

O movimento de pessoas no pátio era grande e barulhento, o falatório incômodo chegava a ser estressante para uma certa loira.

Enquanto andava com passos calmos e lentos pelo corredor branco e deserto, observava indignada a falta de educação dos alunos, com certeza necessitavam de aulas de etiqueta urgentemente. Seus livros estavam entre seus braços junto a seu corpo, afinal, podia se esperar de tudo daqueles "vândalos" – como ela mesma os chamava.  
Depois de mais alguns passos, chegou ao Corredor B do primeiro andar. Parou em frente ao seu armário, e lançou seu olhar melindroso para os lados antes de abrir com sua senha.

De fato, ela era realmente bastante desconfiada. Mas, afinal, estávamos falando de Yamanaka Ino, a bela loira dona das tão admiradas pérolas azuis.  
A garota era, em certas coisas, parecida com qualquer outra, entretanto, tinha um poder de desprezo tão grande, que nunca ninguém ousara sequer tentar "pisar" nela. Gostava de ler, era educada, rica, estudava numa das melhores escolas do Estado, e muito, mas muito superior; e o pior disso tudo, era que não se tratava de uma mentira ou ignorância da parte de ninguém, e sim da verdade, a mais pura verdade.

Seu receio não era inútil, antes assim do que ter uma surpresa desagradável. Pois caso isso ocorresse, quero dizer, algum outro aluno tentar pegar qualquer objeto de valor, geraria uma grande confusão, ainda mais quando se tratava da Yamanaka; isto é, sendo filha de quem era – sua família possuía a maior rede de restaurantes do estado, não só ficaria falada pelo colégio, como teria de aturar sua avó rabugenta azucrinando seus ouvidos quanto à falta de modos em se meter com confusões escolares.  
Seria um exagero dela pensar na capacidade de um colega roubar algo seu? De certo modo, não. No mundo em que vivemos, desconfiar se torna um meio de segurança até.

Guardou o material, pegou uma bala de hortelã – sua preferida – e trancou o armário. Seus passos eram em direção ao refeitório, mas não tinha a mínima pressa de chegar lá.

Lembrou-se de uma sala localizada no Corredor B, a qual odiava profundamente, ou melhor, odiava quem freqüentava.  
Ino referia-se à sala de Teatro, onde os "talentosos artisticamente" praticavam, ensaiavam e passavam a maioria do tempo quando estavam fora das salas de aula de outras matérias. Cada aluno tinha o direito de escolher uma atividade extra-escolar para fazer, e isto contava pontos valiosos.  
Acreditava com convicção que a criação do grupinho de vândalos da escola era culpa de Akasuna no Sasori. Se ele não tivesse inventado a maldita idéia de "democracia", e que o colégio era uma "ditadura", talvez não precisasse ser tão desconfiada.

Ela tinha essa opinião por causa de sua tia Tsunade, diretora da Instituição Konoha. E o grupo de rebeldes a qual se referia, era a _Akatsuki_, ou como alguns diziam "Nuvem Vermelha".

Quando passou pela Sala de Teatro, escutou um barulho estranho, já que todos deveriam estar no refeitório. Ficou parada sem abrir a porta com a mão na maçaneta, e a hesitação tinha motivo, quem estaria ali? Talvez fosse algum faxineiro... ou não.  
Sentiu seu coração acelerar, até que assustou-se quando a porta abriu. E ela não gostou nada em vê-lo.

- Ora, ora. – seu riso irônico a irritava profundamente.

Cabelos avermelhados, olhar vago, riso irônico, e marionetes... ah, como odiava aquelas malditas marionetes. Este era Sasori, o alvo do ódio mortal da loira.

Ela respirou fundo de olhos fechados, precisava encontrar a paz interior - como seu professor de yoga havia dito - para contornar situações inoportunas.

- Primeiramente – ela falou abrindo os olhos e apontando o dedo indicador esquerdo para ele – não vou me estressar com você. Se é isso que está pensando.

Um sorriso vitorioso brotou em seus lábios avermelhados, irritando-a ainda mais.

Brincava com as marionetes encontradas em suas mãos, e direcionou seu olhar vago e frio para ela – o que a fez se sentir arrepiada.

- Haha. Pensa que sabe das coisas, não é? – Sasori indagou sem desviar o olhar.

Como ousava falar assim com ela? Por algum acaso ele tinha noção do perigo?

Provavelmente, não.

- Não penso. – olhou para suas unhas pintadas à francesinha – Eu sei mesmo.

Resposta afiada para a provocação do ruivo. Pena que ele não tenha gostado muito disso.

- Ah, é mesmo? – Ele falou girando os olhos.

Ora, ele não acreditava? Então, provaria.

- É, sim. – Ino riu. Mostraria a ele que sabia sim das coisas. – Tanto sei que seu amigo, Deidara, é apaixonado por mim.

E isso era verdade, rolavam boatos pelo colégio inteiro sobre o assunto.

A loira notou a irritação do ruivo, e isso não parecia ser muito bom.

- O quê? Acha que é quem para decifrar o sentimento dos outros? – ele falou incrédulo, entretanto, logo a raiva tomou conta. – É só uma menininha rica e fútil desprezível, sem se importar com os outros. – agora ele segurava firmemente os pulsos dela, chacoalhando-a. – Acha que sabe tudo. Que é a dona do mundo. Mas acredite, você não é e nunca vai ser.

As palavras soaram forte, mas Ino não deixaria se abater por causa de um "vândalo".

Suas amigas, Sakura e Hinata, diziam que ela tinha fixação por Sasori. Tudo era motivo de implicância entre os dois, qualquer mínimo detalhe que fosse, tanto que acabou virando perseguição, ou como outros falavam, _fixação_.

- Você é um idiota, sabia! – Ela gritou raivosa. Afinal, ele ultrapassou os limites do orgulho da Yamanaka. – É tão inútil! Um vândalo! Merece ficar sozinho.

Simplesmente aquelas coisas saiam de sua boca sem pensar, involuntariamente.

Eles ficaram se encarando por longos e contínuos segundos, ninguém ousava proferir uma palavra sequer.

Certamente, era o fim da briga.

- Você é uma doida. – Sasori falou brotando um sorriso de canto em seus lábios finos. – Igual uma caçadora que se fixa nas presas até consegui-las.

Ino se surpreendeu com tais palavras, aonde ele queria chegar?

- E eu gosto disso. – O ruivo pronunciou suas últimas palavras antes de sair de perto dela.

Os olhos azuis melindrosos arregalaram-se que nem ligou quando Sasori esbarrou em seus ombros para passar. O que queria dizer com aquilo?

Talvez, Ino não saberia a resposta por um bom tempo.

Mas uma coisa era certa, eles sempre seriam a perfeita definição do antagonismo. Afinal, ela tinha uma eterna fixação por ele; e o ruivo... bem, talvez ele gostasse disso.

**Fim.**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Olá. n.n'

Bom, One-Shot feita especialmente para o 10º esquadrão da Ficwriter Society Academy.

Não acredito que muitas pessoas leiam, mas enfim, taí. ;D Missão cumprida. o7

Beijos da B.' Moon.


End file.
